Emma's sadness
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emma Ross has a hard time, so Jessie is there for her as a good friend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Emma's sadness**

**A few weeks ago Emma Ross met a guy and she fell in love with him the very moment she first saw him. The problem is that the guy is 26, while Emma is still only 14.**

Emma is in her room, trying to decide which dress to wear. "Hm, maybe this..." Emma pull out a tight black shiny latex dress.

"Oh no!" says Jessie as she enter Emma's room. "You're too young for a dress like that. Who're you gonna dress up for anyway?"

"That's my secret." says Emma without even looking at Jessie.

"Emma, don't do anything wrong. Talk to me, please." says Jessie.

"No, thanks!" says Emma in a casual tone.

"Emma, come one! I'm serious here. Don't do anything bad. Tell me what's goin' on." says Jessie.

"Don't treat me like some little kid!" screams Emma in an angry tone.

"You are a kid, Emma. You're just 14. Tell me what's goin' on here. Now!" says Jessie in a mature hard tone.

"No way!" says Emma as she put her hands on her hip and look at Jessie with a confident smirk.

"Emma Caitlin Stephanie Ross, tell me what's goin' on." says Jessie. "Or maybe you'd prefer to be without cell phone and e-mail for a month."

"Without phone and e-mail...?" says Emma, who seem to be close to tears. Suddenly all of her sassy side gone in a second.

"Yup! No cell phone and that includes txt-messaging and no computer, except for school-work." says Jessie.

"I can't live without my phone or e-mail..." says Emma as she begin to cry. "My life is comin' to an end."

"No, girl...it's not." says Jessie with a soft friendly tone. "It's just phone and e-mail. Ya know, like material stuff. Think about it. There was a time when cell phones and computers didn't exist."

"I'm not a girl of those times. Without my phone or laptop...I'm a fuckin' nobody." says Emma, still crying.

"That's silly, Emma. Many girls can go days without cell phones or computers." says Jessie. "When I was your age I had no cell phone or computer of any kind, but I could still have fun."

"Sounds really really boring..." says Emma, still crying.

"It can be fun." says Jessie.

"How?" says Emma.

"We could play a board game...or watch TV. Do you wanna go shopping?" says Jessie.

"Board games are totally boring, there's nothing on TV right now and I've got no pocket-money left this month." says Emma.

"What if I lend you some money and we can go and find you something a bit more age appropriate than that latex dress of yours?" says Jessie.

"I love my latex dress." says Emma in a sad tone, though she doesn't cry anymore.

"Guys might see you the wrong way in that dress. Come on, Emma. I'll lend you some money and we'll find you something cool to wear." says Jessie.

"Okey." says Emma, trying to smile and sound a little happy. After all she can't say 'no' to go shopping, particularly since Jessie is gonna lend her some money.

Emma and Jessie put on their jackets and head out to Emma's favorite clothing-shop.

As they enter the store, Emma seem a little more like her normal happy confident self.

"So, what do you think about this one?" says Jessie as she find a dark-green dress. "It would look good on you, Emma."

"No, green's not really my color." says Emma.

"Oh, but they have it in purple too." says Jessie.

"Purple is a nice color." says Emma, now with a genuine smile on her face.

"Go try it on then, girl." says Jessie as she hand Emma the dress.

After trying on that dress and some other clothes, Emma decides that she want a dark-red jacket in fake-leather.

On the way home Jessie asks Emma again about what she didn't want to tell earlier.

"Emma, can you tell me now? About what you didn't wanna talk about before." says Jessie.

"I met this totally hot guy a few weeks ago, but he's 26." says Emma.

"Then he's way to old for you." says Jessie.

"He asked me to have sex with him..." says Emma.

"I really hope you haven't done that, Emma." says Jessie.

"I don't want to, but I also really like him and if I don't have sex with him he might hate me or something." says Emma.

"I'm sorry..." says Jessie. "Emma, you gotta find a boyfriend more close to your own age."

"But Derek is so hot and guys my age call me an ugly bitch." says Emma.

"There's many guys out there and you're not ugly at all, Emma. You're very pretty, remember that." says Jessie with a smile.

As they get home, Emma put on her new jacket, turn on her iPod and start to dance to one of her favorite songs. Now Emma seem 100% happy again.

"Today I've made a little girl a bit more happy." says Jessie to herself.

The next day Emma goes to meet Derek and break up with him, as Jessie wants her to.

As Emma get closer to the place where she told Derek to meet her she suddenly sees him kissing a girl who seem to be 22, 23 years old.

"Derek! I thought you wanted me!" says an angry Emma.

"Emma, sorry, but you're so young. We can't be together." says Derek.

"Good, cuz you know what? I hate you! It's over! Bye!" screams Emma as she turn around and walk away.

"How did things go with Derek?" says Jessie when Emma come back home.

"Derek is such an asshole!" says Emma. "When I got there he was makin' out with someone else..."

"Awww, Emma!" says Jessie as she give Emma hug, trying to comfort her.

"You were right, but I'm still so mad at him. I had real feelings for him." says Emma as she start to cry.

"One day you'll find a guy who really love you, Emma. Also you'll always have me, as your friend." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie! You're an awesome friend." says Emma.

**The End.**


End file.
